Thirsty for love
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: When Loren and Eddie are from to different worlds and they stumble across each other...Will Loren's and Eddie's backgrounds keep them from each other?Or will it just drive them closer?


_**Hey everyone!I had a new idea for a story:)And it's based off of the twilight saga:DHope you all enjoys!Tell me what you guys think!Thanks:)**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 1_

**_Loren's POV_**

_I dressed in my usual leather jacket,a maroon crop-top,black leather pants,and black boots._

_Then the smell of blood filled my nose and my fangs itched to sink into a warm-blooded creature._

_I jumped from branch to branch,I sped across the forest looking for my prey._

_I heard a rustle from a near by bush._

_In a blink of an eye,I was closing in on my victim._

_I moved the foliage out of the way and looked down on the creature._

_I was about to lunge when my eyes met a werewolf's eyes._

_He was red eyes stared down into his brown eyes filled with fear._

_I heard cheering not far behind me,my pack wasn't so far behind._

_I covered him and ran to them._

_"Hey I couldn't find anything."I said._

_"Really?"Ian said._

_"But I smell blood."Chloe said._

_"Yeah,I'm looking but,it's not here."I said looking around._

_"Fine,we'll go over there."Tyler said pointing to a moutain in the distance."_

_"Let's go."Mel said speeding off with Chloe,Ian,and Tyler right behind her._

_I walked back over to the concealed wolf._

_"I'm not gonna hurt you."I said retracting my fangs._

_He morphed back into a human._

_He had brown hair and piercing dark brown eyes._

_"Why are you helping me?We're suppose to be killing each other."He said grabbing his arm._

_"Would you rather that happen?"I said sitting in front of him._

_"My name is Eddie."_

_"Loren."I heard fast footsteps coming closer to us._

_I got back on my feet."I hear my pack."_

_"We have to go and get you fixed up."We got up and I led him to my hide-out._

_I sat him down.I left and grabbed a bowl of water and a rag._

_When I came back he was shirtless on my couch._

_Strangely,I wanted him,but not as a meal._

_"So what were you doing out in the forest by yourself?"I said sitting next to him._

_"Well,my pack and I were training when a couple vampires chased us out of our own territory."_

_He flinched when I began cleaning his wounded shoulder._

_"And I took a tumble when I was running away."He said._

_"So,what were you doing?"He asked._

_"I was saving you from my pack."I said._

_"What were you guys do anyways?"_

_"We were hunting,vampires need to eat you know."I said getting up and grabbing a bandage._

_"Yeah..but werewolfs have to eat too and we don't depend on blood."_

_"Yeah,lucky you."I lifted his arm up and started wrapping his shoulder._

_"You don't wanna be a blood-sucker?It sounds fun."He said sarcastically._

_I chuckled."I didn't choose to be one but of course,I didn't have a desicion."I secured the bandage and took the bowl away._

_"What happened?"I came back and sat on the couch._

_"My ex boyfriend turned me and I left him.I was wandering in the forest and Tyler found me."_

_"Who's Tyler?"He asked in a jealous tone._

_"Calm down,he's a friend."He calmed down._

_"What the dog has a crush on a bloodsucker?"I teased just put his head down and blushed._

_"Lo?You in there?"A voice said from the outside._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_Then Loren stood up and was standing in front of me._

_"Hey Loren,who's-"She cut me off with a passionate kiss._

_I was about to deepen it,when she pulled away._

_She was still close enough for me to feel her breath._

_Her eyes were closed and she took a deep breath._

_"Okay,now play along."She said standing up and fixing her clothes._

_"What was that for?"Before she answered she opened the door._

_Then five pairs of red eyes appeared at the door."Hey guys,what's up?"She said trying to cover the door's enterance._

_"Lo?What happen we were out hunting and you.."Her gaze shifted to me._

_"Oh,you have a new boyfriend?"A brown-haired girl said.(Mel)_

_"Yeah,we talk later?"She nodded and winked.  
_

_"I want details later,just don't break the sofa."_

_"Yeah,go easy on him Lo."A british one said(Ian).They all laughed and sped off._

_She shut the door and put her back to it._

_"How come they didn't know I was a wolf?"I said confused._

_"That kiss I planted on you covered your scent,thanks to the fangs."She said ponting to her mouth._

_"The scent comes from the mouth?"I said._

_"Yeah..why?Did you think there was something more?"I didn't answer I just shrugged._

_She walked over and put her hands on my knees."Eddie,talk to me."_

_"Okay,yes.I thought you liked me,but now I know it was just-"She cut me off with another kiss._

_"Another scent cover up?"I said as we pulled away._

_Our foreheads were resting on each other."Eddie,I like you."_

_"Good."I pulled her into another kiss._

_I was on top of her when she flipped our positions and was stradling my waist._

_She was surprisingly strong._

_I couldn't believe it,I was dating a vampire._

_According to history,she was suppose to be my sworn enemy._

_I guess we're proving them wrong._

_We were breathing heavily,and she was looking down at me._

_"You know,I have never had a girlfriend stronger than me."I joked._

_"And..."Loren said rubbing her hands up and down my chest._

_"It's extremely sexy."She leaned in so her face was close to mine._

_"Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?"She said in a seductive tone._

_"Absolutely."I flipped our positions once again._

_**Tell me guys what you think!Not sure if its a once shot or not;)So let me know what you guys think!Love you all!Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny xoxo**_


End file.
